


King And Wizard

by snowfox_ice



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Eren Yeager, M/M, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 19:24:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18288689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowfox_ice/pseuds/snowfox_ice
Summary: 国王利威尔与巫师艾伦的故事





	King And Wizard

【20190330艾伦生贺】【利艾】King And Wizard  
国王利x巫师艾  
灵感来源：il cuore del re – Antoniano  
开头有女装艾伦注意【以及伪•长发伦（假发了啦~）】  
果然我还是很喜欢动物XDD  
OOC注意  
1w字的……我也不知道是什么，第一次大改的时候把自己写哭了……  
食用愉快XD（第一次一次性写这么长，好开心！）  
HE啦啦啦~  
内有半辆车不到的内容

【正文】  
当阳光退去，夜晚降临，黑暗便把世间笼罩起来。黑夜里的城堡黑洞洞的，我们的国王利威尔披着他的西装外套走出书房门口，手里拿着一盏的煤油灯。为什么这么晚了，国王还在工作？事实上以前的这个时候他或许已经在自己的房间里躺着了，因为第二天往往还有事情要忙活，但是不巧的是，前段时间大臣埃尔文请假了。他的老熟人希望能得到几个月的时间休息休息，到林子旁边的小屋里度个假，或者是海边——这当然是利威尔无法理解的。

他好不容易从地下街里的小孩变成一个真正的国王，拥有属于自己的干净，整洁的城堡，他才不要到那个充满飞虫和泥屑，又或者是洋洋洒洒铺满沙子的沙滩上，特别是沙子掉进靴子里后要抖好久才能保证靴子不咯脚。

由于城堡内缺少了一位能完全信任的大臣，国王又不放心把原有的事情交给其他大臣完成，于是这些大大小小的事情就全落在利威尔身上了。

他持续这种状态多久了？似乎已经有一周了，他最近甚至很少能抽出时间练剑，他的手掌和手臂都在渴望剑柄和剑的重量呢。他是这样想着，一边提灯走上前往二层的长长的楼梯。视线刚好能看到二楼走廊的时候时候他愣住了——走廊里似乎有人在快步行走。楼梯口刚好对着一个巨大的窗户，此时的利威尔站在楼梯中间，而那人刚好经过楼梯口。

从窗户渗进的一点点月光，能看到那人的大概轮廓，“她”带着一顶尖顶巫师帽，巫师帽下隐隐约约能看到一片波浪形的长发，看样子似乎是到腰部甚至是过腰的长度，发丝被月光透过，似乎是棕色的，身上披着长袍看不清身形，不过到能看出那人很高挑。

“她”仿佛也注意到了隐藏在楼梯里的一点点煤油灯的光，转过头来——

一双金灿灿的眼睛，哪怕在黑暗里也掩饰不住的光芒。

利威尔突然感觉到一种奇怪的感觉，似乎是心脏慢了一拍。

短暂的注视后，那人继续赶“她”的路，一点也没有理会愣在楼梯上的国王。利威尔踏上二楼，他看见那人掠过几个房间门口后停在了韩吉的房间门口。“她”站定，伸出手规矩地敲了三下门板。门开了，韩吉很热情了叫了一声，然后打开房门让那人进去。

利威尔皱了皱眉，韩吉什么时候勾搭上这样的一个姑娘了？

 

这几天以来利威尔一直心不在焉的，他有时甚至会发上十几分钟的呆，盯着停下的笔尖，脑子里塞满了前几天晚上的那金灿的双目。但是政事不能拖得太久，无奈，他只好把没来得及处理的政事推给一位他还算是信任的大臣——法兰。法兰可以说算是跟着他一起度过童年的后半部分，不过法兰作为兼职的大臣，利威尔还有点不放心，但法兰表示他会尽量帮忙。

当然，完不成任务还不算是最糟的。没过几天韩吉就冲到他的书房里把辞职书拍到他的桌面上。

“利威尔！！我发现了新世界的大门！！我大概没有时间当宫廷女巫了，就算你不批准我也要走了！！！”

利威尔扫了一眼辞职书，其实也就是一张纸，上面的辞职理由是想去做某些重要的实验。

“好吧。我也不留你，只是……”

“太好了！！利威尔你答应了啊！那我先走了！”还没等利威尔说完，韩吉就顶着兴奋地泛起红晕的脸往外跑：“莫布里特！把东西收拾好我们准备走了！”

“喂！等等！我还没问你……”碰！门板猛地合上，残忍地二次打断国王的话。

诶。国王叹了口气，最近好像倒大霉了一样。失去了韩吉，他需要再从民间选拔出一名巫师来当宫廷巫师。

在这里，巫师是一种介于魔族和人族的存在，既拥有人族的所有特征又能使用魔族的魔法，只不过能够使用的魔法要比魔族要少而且威力要弱一些。而魔族则跟人族时常发生矛盾，这样的矛盾通常都是由巫师来进行调和。宫廷巫师/女巫就是这样的角色，工作范围为城堡周围一带。几乎每个小镇都有一定数量的巫师驻足，他们调节着人族与魔族的关系，既不让人族过度伤害魔族，也不让魔族过度侵犯人族。

国王把巫师选拔的任务交给他的近侍——佩特拉，埃尔德，衮达和奥路欧，他一向信任这群人。

选拔花了十四天来召集想要报名的巫师，又花了三天筛选出合适的巫师，最终有十个巫师能够站在国王面前展示自己——年轻的巫师和女巫们都希望能得到这份荣耀。

最终站在国王面前的是十个人里，最能引起利威尔兴趣的是一个金眸的青年，不仅是那双神似“她”的眼睛，还有他身边的伙伴：另一只魔族，他们几乎形影不离，配合非常默契。他看过少年的资料，艾伦•耶格尔，而魔族的名字是凯拉，她是一只长着角和翅膀的浅棕色大猫，拥有狮子的体型，张嘴就能看见四枚白森森的大犬牙。

最让利威尔印象深刻的是青年的眼神，蜜金色的眼睛里装着的坚定和决心，好像里面装着一团火。这让利威尔很感兴趣，他甚至看完了那为期三天的测试，并且由衷地赞赏那青年。

不出几天艾伦就收到通知他被誉为宫廷巫师，那是他一直以来的梦想——这是一件多么荣耀的一件事情！他兴奋地抱住一脸懵逼的凯拉，他的发小米卡莎和阿明都为他祝贺，那天晚上耶格尔家里举办了一次热闹的庆祝会。

 

任职的第一天，佩特拉把他带到城堡后的一间只有半个城堡大小的屋子前。这是一座两层的屋子，基本上都是用石头砌成的，一楼很大很空，二楼的外墙在东西两个方向伸出两条树枝般的结构——看起来更像是起降台或者起落架，显然是用于能够飞行的魔族。

佩特拉把他带进屋子里，进入后最显眼的是一只躺在干草上的巨大犀牛状的魔族，他占据了地面到天花板的三分之二的高度，灰白色的皮肤很干燥，还粘着一些褐色的尘土，头上有三个角，不过角都被锯掉了，从痕迹来判断应该是很久以前的事情了。

一楼除了这只巨大的犀牛魔族之外还有另一只小小的魔族，他是一只只有凯拉一半大小的猫类魔族，从外形上看更像是薮猫，没有像凯拉那样长着翅膀，而是背上长着一根根细长的刺，不过这些刺现在都乖巧地趴在他的背上，让他看起来就是一只无害的薮猫。他住在一个石墙围成的空间里。他一看到佩特拉和艾伦就兴奋地跳起来，凯拉好奇石墙后方的动静，于是她双爪搭在石墙上站起来，露出脑袋看向石墙后面。后方的魔族显然也发现了凯拉，一下子收敛了不少，压低身子和耳朵，竖起背上的刺，发出警告的嘶嘶声。

佩特拉给艾伦指出他们的名字，灰白色的犀牛魔族叫长老（他确实足够老到有资格得到这个名字），薮猫魔族叫做克里克（一个活泼的名字，非他莫属）。佩特拉告诉艾伦，这个屋子是用来收留那些受伤的魔族，偶尔会有魔族受伤被人发现后会送到这里治疗，他们之中绝大部分都会痊愈然后回到野外，偶尔回来一次，另一部分则会在这间屋子里度过他们的下半生。长老和克里克就属于后者，长老在很年轻时便失去了三个角，普通犀牛的一个角已经被偷猎者所窥窃，更不用说形状相似又拥有三个角的长老了。而克里克是因为口炎被迫拔去了四根尖锐的犬牙，失去犬牙的他恐怕在野外活不过一个冬天，特别是在他这么年轻且经验不足的时候。

佩特拉告诉艾伦，克里克是几个月前被送到这里来的，韩吉给他治疗好后便一直在这里生活到现在。她带着艾伦上二楼，二楼没有太多的石墙，倒是有不少假树枝放在靠墙的地方，不过二楼的四分之一的空间都被一只魔族霸占了——一只拥有华丽羽毛的魔族，他长着细长优雅的颈项，尾羽跟他的身长差不多，一双巨大的羽翼收拢在身侧，四只细长的鸟爪收在身下。佩特拉走过去抚摸他的脖子，他便配合地把脖子降下，艾伦一下子发现了他的不同。他的眼睛是银白色的，连瞳孔也是这样。佩特拉解释说，伊尔塔在半年前被陷阱打伤了眼睛，治好后却看不见了。失去眼睛的鸟类无异于失去翅膀，再也无法重返天空。

显然伊尔塔注定跟下面的两位一样，结局已经明朗了。

佩特拉让艾伦拿出他随身携带的小笔记本记录，告诉他关于这三个伤员的注意事项：长老已经很老了，但是仍需要出去走走晒太阳，房子外已经圈出一片大小可观的土地供他食用，那里的草长得很不错。克里克需要吃肉，不过肉需要剁成碎肉或者肉酱才能拿来喂他，毕竟他没有四根大犬牙的帮助来咬碎肉块。伊尔塔也需要吃肉，肉要切成小块来喂他，而且喂食过程需要耐心，失去视觉，伊尔塔的一切行为都小心翼翼的。

一切介绍完后她带艾伦去城堡二楼的巫师房间，早在韩吉搬走第二天利威尔已经命人来把房间收拾好了。房间里宽敞明亮，就是一些必要的器材和材料需要艾伦补充进来。凯拉跟随艾伦走进房间，靠着墙角走着，低头嗅嗅干净地几乎能反光的地面，身后的尾巴激动地抽动着。

 

第二天早晨，艾伦早早地起床到一楼的厨房里准备魔族们的早餐，厨师很高兴有人能跟他一起工作——他是个十足的话痨，东扯西扯说出不少城堡过去的事情，比如以前城堡旁边的屋子里住过不少奇奇怪怪的魔族，城堡里又换过多少任的宫廷巫师或者宫廷女巫。不过那都是利威尔成为国王之前发生的事情。好几年前，年轻的利威尔、他的朋友和部下们推翻了原来实行暴政的王朝，接管了这座城堡。不过从那以后城堡变的没那么奢华了，围绕城堡的花园面积一缩再缩，最后只剩下一小片种花的土地，其他地方都被修建成平整的草坪。

艾伦提着一桶肉类来到屋子里，把桶里的一碗碎肉放到克里克的小房间里，却发现克里克不见了。凯拉用尾巴抽了抽他的裤脚，眼睛直直地盯着依然躺在干草上的长老——由于长老的体型太大，他没有自己的房间，一直都是睡在没有围栏的地方。艾伦把碗拿回来，走到长老不远处蹲下，凯拉蹲坐在他旁边。

“克里克，你要吃早餐吗？”

一只带着黑色斑点的脑袋在长老的头部旁边探头探脑，小心地打量着蹲在地上的艾伦，迟迟不肯出来。蹲久了，脚也累了，于是艾伦盘腿坐在地上，身前放着装满碎肉的碗。大概僵持了大概十分钟，克里克终于肯走出来，大口地食用肉块。

“很高兴认识你，克里克。”

艾伦没有伸手去抚摸克里克，而克里克抬起还含着肉块的脑袋，看了看那双漂亮的金眸，又低头继续食用他的食物。

艾伦爬上二楼，把肉条喂给伊尔塔。伊尔塔吃得很慢，艾伦看了一下怀表才发现伊尔塔吃了整整十五分钟。

最后他来到一楼，手掌贴上长老干燥的皮肤。长老睁开眼睛看着自己身旁的年轻人，那是一只苍老的眼睛，艾伦发现他的眼睛是温和的棕色。

“您愿意跟我出去走走吗？”

长老抬起巨大的头颅，粗壮的四肢支撑起沉重的身躯，缓慢地迈着步伐走向外面。屋外阳光明媚，夏末秋初的风很凉爽，屋外的草地尚未变黄。长老低下头，伸出舌头慢慢地把草叶卷进嘴里咀嚼。

无聊之余，艾伦坐在长老旁边的草地上，随手摘了根草茎叼在嘴里吮吸里面的汁液。凯拉躺在他旁边，阳光太舒服了，让她忍不住在草地上打起滚来，浅棕色的毛发上马上沾满枯黄的草屑。

二楼的窗子内，国王披着西装外套看着草地。从二楼往外看，一个青年坐在草地上，后面是一只没有角的犀牛状魔族，旁边是狮子大小的大猫，把肚皮和脖子露出来给青年，青年也很给面子地用适当的力度给她抓挠。这让利威尔想起了以前小时候见过的牧羊少年，他们总是在羊儿吃草的时候坐在一旁出神，看着远处的山脉和碧绿的草地，微风吹过就牵起他们的发尾。

大概是吃饱了，长老慢慢地躺下，让疲惫的四肢休息片刻。由于体重的关系，他弄出的动静不小，把艾伦惊地扭过头来看他不说，还差点把凯拉吓得跳起来。艾伦看着他身上的泥屑，突然想到了什么，跑进屋子里的杂物间找到了水桶和刷子，急急忙忙地打水，然后跑回长老身边。

“洗澡？”

长老眨眨眼睛，默许了他的行为。艾伦掏出他的魔杖，在空中挥舞了一下，水桶里的水马上漂浮在空中，变成一个个大小不一的水球围绕着长老巨大的背部，在接触到背部皮肤的一瞬间炸裂开来，水花便全扑倒长老的背上了。艾伦拿起刷子在长老背上用力地擦着，在水球用完的时候再挥挥魔杖，水桶里便自己充满了水，再漂浮到空中化为水球供他使用。期间长老没有任何动作，只是闭着眼睛享受着刷子刷过粗糙皮肤的舒适感。

到第五桶水的时候，艾伦的动作突然停了。他突然看到远处一个骑马的身影，在这片圈起来的土地上不会有别的人进来，能在这里自由活动的只有城堡里的人。那是利威尔，他换上简练轻便的骑马服，胯下是一片毛色油亮的黑马，跑起来的姿势很是优雅，肌肉的线条动起来无比流畅，单是看着就是一场艺术表演。

骑马骑够了，利威尔骑着它走到艾伦附近，下马，把马上的马鞍和马嚼子都卸下来。“去玩会吧。”他对黑马说，于是黑马用长长的头颅拱了拱自己的主人，撒开腿到附近的草地玩去了。

“你跟他们混的挺熟的。”利威尔走过去，站在艾伦旁边。

“陛下（My Lord）。”艾伦低了低头，算是打个招呼。

“不需要太拘束，叫我利威尔吧。”

“嗯……”

“需要帮忙吗？”利威尔指了指桶旁边的另一个刷子。

“不……不需要了，我自己来就好……”艾伦没注意到的是长老这时侧过头来看着他们两个。

但是利威尔没有听他的，自顾自地拿起刷子走到长老的另一边刷了起来。泥屑被刷子刷落，露出长老原本灰白，布满皱纹的皮肤，又随着清水一流而下。

过了一会，艾伦大概是觉得两个人之间没有对话太尴尬了，于是他问：“陛下，长老来这里多久了？克里克和伊尔塔好像都是最近一年来到这里的。”

“我也不太清楚，似乎已经待了很久了吧，在我来到这个城堡之前就在了，只不过不是在这里，是在旁边镇上的巫师家里。最后他来到了这里。”

艾伦刷子移动的部分慢慢到了长老的头部，长老闭着眼睛享受着。他的刷子小心翼翼地刷过被锯下的角留下的平面，长老并没有什么反应。

“要是长老不要受到这么多伤害就好了。”

利威尔侧过头看着艾伦。这是一件很难做到的事情，毕竟伤害不是说不受就不受的。保护的再好的东西都会在不经意间受伤，比如珍藏已久的杯子，还有上好的红茶茶叶。

“在这里他会好一些的。”他绞尽脑汁只想到这么一句话能够回应青年。

黑马突然跑回来拱拱利威尔，用蹄子踢了踢地上的马鞍。“一起吗？”利威尔拾起马鞍，黑马兴奋地甩了甩黑色如墨的尾巴，转过身把背留给利威尔。利威尔给他重新装上马鞍和马嚼子，双手撑在黑马的背上，一使力，整个人便轻飘飘地坐在马背上了。艾伦在旁边看着他，金色里夹杂着一丝小小的崇拜。

利威尔骑着黑马尽情地在草地上奔跑，克里克不知道什么时候又跳出了石墙，跑到艾伦这边的玩凯拉的尾巴。

艾伦看着一人一马尽情的在草地上飞驰，大概是觉得热了，利威尔挽起手臂上的袖子，上面的汗水在阳光的照耀下闪闪发光。不知不觉艾伦的手又停下来了了，他的一只没有拿刷子的手轻轻搭在长老鼻子上的角的横截面上，另一只手下垂，眼里装着爱慕，看着那个被他崇拜着的国王在尽情地策马飞奔。

“你让我想起了我年轻的时候。”头脑里突然响起的声音吓了他一跳，然后他才突然反应过来那是长老在说话。年长的魔族往往能掌握心理交流，不过交流的对象仅限于另一只魔族或者巫师女巫。艾伦以前也曾听过凯拉对他这样说话，不过凯拉的话太少了，大多数时候都是用肢体语言跟艾伦交流。

“年轻的时候？”艾伦反问长老，这只年长的大犀牛用温和的眼睛看着他，艾伦发现他的几根眼睫毛泛着白光。

“那时候我的角还在，我爱上了她。”长老开始讲述他的故事。“有一天我就这么远远的看着她，也是像你现在这样。

“后来那些人类趁天黑袭击了我，给我打了几发麻醉枪，锯下我的角，然后丢下流着血的我离开了。不久后一个女巫发现了我，治好了我，但是角却回不来了。

“那时我大概是讨厌那群人的，但是我对那些善良的人类讨厌不起来，还有人类的孩子，他们都是非常可爱的存在。但是我已经没有角了，失去了能与她结为伴侣的机会，也无法保护她，所以我离开了。

“但是你不一样，年轻人。你还有机会，你不会因为失去角而无法跟所爱的人在一起。”

听到这里艾伦才突然明白了什么。他在阳光下抚摸着那个受伤的横截面。

 

国王陛下的羽毛笔坏了。

只是一件小事。利威尔捡起掉落的笔头，它跟整根羽毛都分离了。利威尔知道哪里能买到上好的羽毛笔，就是距离城堡有点远。

他应该在上次去的时候多买几支的。就在他下午准备出门的时候，他的桌上多了一个长长的方盒。他打开来一看，是一支新的羽毛笔，长度适中，是干净的棕色，它躺在填充在盒子里的丝绸中。利威尔拿起来，粘上墨水写了几个字。流畅，跟他的上一支羽毛有的一拼。只是，送他羽毛笔的人是谁？

他把玩着棕色的羽毛笔，纳闷着。到了晚餐时间，他坐在长餐桌上，旁边坐着的只有他的宫廷巫师和他的凯拉，凯拉正在津津有味地啃食一块肉片，艾伦则一声不吭地进食着。晚餐完毕后艾伦带凯拉回房间，这时利威尔叫住了他。

“陛下？”

利威尔走过来，蹲下抚上凯拉棕色的翅膀。凯拉歪着脑袋，疑惑地看着国王的举动，但她一动不动，任由利威尔抚摸翅膀。

凯拉两边初级拨风羽的数目不一样，而且着羽毛的触感……他指尖触着那个少了一根羽毛的缺口，抬头看着艾伦。

小伙子马上意识到自己暴露了，别过头，脸上马上浮起一片红晕。

真可爱。

“谢谢你的羽毛笔，艾伦。”

“不……不用谢。”

 

这天中午，艾伦难得地接到了委托。东边的镇子上已经被魔族骚扰了好些时日了，当地的巫师解决不来才救助于宫廷巫师。

下午，艾伦带着凯拉和一袋随身物品离开了，利威尔站在城堡门前目送他离开。艾伦看到了利威尔眼里的担心，但是这仅仅是一次小小的委托，要是这都担心他就难免有点小看他了。于是艾伦拒绝了任何人额外的陪同，只带凯拉前往镇子。

利威尔一直在城堡里等，等到接近黄昏了艾伦还是没有回来。无聊之余他到城堡后的屋子里消磨时间。艾伦跟他说过克里克是个怕寂寞的小孩，特别是在那个都是伤员的屋子里就更寂寞了。如果有空的话多跟他玩会好一些。于是利威尔自己做了个逗猫棒来逗逗克里克，克里克兴奋地背上的刺都精神奕奕地竖起来了。

天空的颜色从蓝色变为橙色，最后被群青色吞没，变为墨蓝。艾伦还没有回来。利威尔难免有些担心了，心烦意燥的他会房处理事务，又耐不住游荡在城堡的走廊里。近侍们已经回房间休息了，空荡荡的城堡走廊只有他一个。

心有点慌，他想起那个浮起红晕的脸，还有那双金色的眸子，两双金色的眸子重合在一起，惊人的相似。然后他发现，他好像适应不了没有艾伦的晚上。平时晚上凯拉都很兴奋，于是艾伦放她到走廊里跑一会，自己跟在这只大型猫科魔族身后，生怕她出什么事。于是晚上便多了一些脚步声，偶尔还有一点呼噜声——凯拉的呼噜声总让人安心。

他提着灯站在二楼的楼梯口，下方一楼正对着的是门口，他听到了一点声音。

大门缓慢地打开了，一个穿着长长巫师服的人走进来，空出一点空间让旁边的魔族进来，然后再小心地关上门，没有发出太大的声音，等到那人回头上楼时才发现国王站在楼梯口看着他。

“晚上好，陛下。”

“叫我利威尔。”利威尔看着他慢慢走上楼梯，发现他走路一瘸一瘸的。

“你的腿怎么了？”

“没事，一点伤而已。”艾伦笑的有些勉强，利威尔的灯光照到凯拉，她身上有大大小小的抓痕，主要集中在背部。

利威尔没有过多犹豫，拉过艾伦扶着他走向艾伦的房间。

“不……那个……”

“别废话，你房间里有药对吧。”艾伦点点头，有些不好意思地低了低头。

艾伦坐在自己房间里的椅子上，一条腿的裤脚挽到膝盖，小腿只被简单地用绷带包扎了一下，血慢慢渗出染红了大部分的绷带。利威尔在他的柜子里翻出碘酒，绷带和药膏，蹲下来帮他解开绷带。小腿上印着几个血洞，显然是被利齿咬过的。凯拉走到利威尔旁边，贴着他躺下。

利威尔用纱布小心地擦去溢出的血，用碘酒涂抹再涂上药膏，绑上绷带。过程中艾伦的腿疼地颤抖，不过没有过多的动作。他低着头，金色的眸子里参杂着一些复杂的思绪，看着利威尔帮他处理好伤口，再转身给凯拉涂药。

“是狼型的魔族，最近野外的猎物变少了，他们就去袭击家禽了。”

凯拉涂药的时候很安静，利威尔听着艾伦说这次委托。

“我暂时把他们赶跑了，但是这不是长久之计……镇子旁边被砍掉的树太多了，连灌木丛都不放过……再加上村民时不时就去猎杀猎物。没有食物，猎物就不会聚集在他们的领地上，他们也没有食物来喂养幼崽了。”

“所以这其实是人类自找的吗？”

“可以这么说。但是我觉得如果他们少砍一点多种一点会好一些。”

“我让人把意外死亡的家禽尸体放到野外吧。”可能还需要别的帮助。

艾伦点点头，他不忍心看见魔族们遭受饥荒，也不愿意看到农户因为家禽被袭击而变的家境艰难。

利威尔给凯拉涂完药，把她抱到洗手台处清洗还粘着血的爪子。洗完后他放下凯拉，走到艾伦旁边把手搭在他的肩膀上，青年弓着身子一副落魄的样子，棕色的刘海盖住眼睛，火焰熄灭了不少。利威尔有些不忍，犹豫片刻后弯下腰在他侧脸上落下一个吻。艾伦有些惊讶地颤了颤。

“我会帮你解决这个问题的，别担心。”他的手臂环绕艾伦细嫩的颈项。“下次带多几个人一起去吧，需要帮助的时候就说出来，别再受伤了。”

一周后一项法律颁布了，限制了人们砍树的频率，顺便鼓励了一波植树。此后的镇子附近的植被保持地相当不错，猎物多起来，魔族也停止了对镇子的骚扰。

 

没过多久就到了玫瑰开放的季节。宫廷的园艺师很给面子地给城堡旁的小花园上种上红色的玫瑰。

五月初的早晨，利威尔收到了一朵小小的，粉色的玫瑰。一颗小小的露珠粘在花瓣上，这应该是今年最早的玫瑰，只是，这样颜色的玫瑰他的花园里并没有。没有人会无缘无故地送玫瑰，近侍佩特拉建议国王去查查花语。

【粉红玫瑰：初恋】

利威尔出门了，他走遍了城堡附近的花店，留意街上卖花的女孩手里的玫瑰。但是这天他没找到他想要的颜色的玫瑰。

第二天，他的桌子上出现了一个花瓶，里面插着七朵玫瑰，依然是淡淡的粉色。

【七朵玫瑰：我偷偷地爱著你】

他又出门了，这次他找上伊莎贝尔，活泼的红发女孩很高兴能帮到她的大哥。利威尔拿来两支红色的玫瑰交给她，一小时后利威尔用薄薄的牛皮纸把玫瑰抱起来拿回城堡。

第三天早晨，艾伦收到了两朵淡蓝色的玫瑰。凯拉嗅嗅玫瑰，抬眼疑惑地看着红了脸的艾伦。

【两朵蓝色妖姬：相遇是一种宿命】

第四天，利威尔的窗台上放着一朵粉色的玫瑰花蕾。

【粉色玫瑰的花蕾：恋之告白】

这一天，艾伦没有出现在他面前，好像在逃避什么一样。

第五天，利威尔直接站在艾伦的房间门口等艾伦起床。房间内的艾伦不解的看着有些兴奋的凯拉，她在门口前来回徘徊，似乎希望艾伦来开一下门。

艾伦整理好自己：“不要急嘛凯拉，早饭肯定有的吃的啦——”他拉开门，他愣住了。

利威尔穿着黑色优雅的西装站在门口，手里拿着三朵正开的热烈的红玫瑰，递给艾伦。

“你知道我想说什么的。”

凯拉弓着背蹭上利威尔的黑色西装裤，呼噜呼噜地留下一片浅棕色的毛发。

利威尔陷进一个比他高一些的拥抱里，他小心地把玫瑰拿开了一些，防止玫瑰被这个他期待了有些日子的拥抱伤害到。

【红色玫瑰：热烈爱的宣言】  
【三朵玫瑰：我爱你】

 

一天早晨，利威尔醒的比平时早了点，这时候艾伦应该还没有喂魔族们。他洗漱好走到一楼的厨房，厨师不在，只有艾伦和凯拉。艾伦正在切肉，凯拉就把前爪搭在台面上直起身站立，时不时拱拱艾伦的手臂讨要肉片，艾伦拗不过她，只好往她嘴里扔小肉块。

利威尔放轻脚步，他知道凯拉听见他了——她的耳朵向后折——不过凯拉没有回头，很配合的没有暴露他。

他的手臂绕过艾伦衣服下线条优美的腰，轻轻搭在上面，挨着他。

“利威尔？”

利威尔不着痕迹地笑了笑，学着凯拉推推他的手臂，于是艾伦熟练无比地拿起砧板上的肉块准备往他那里也扔肉块。

“别。”利威尔往后缩了缩，艾伦被他逗得笑起来，非常开心。

他们一起去屋子里喂克里克。利威尔拂过克里克的分布着黑色斑点的背毛，凯拉大概是嫉妒了，也过来蹭蹭利威尔。这只大猫的蹭的力度可不小，利威尔被她推的晃了晃身子，但是还是满足了她的愿望。

他们上到二楼，艾伦从屋子角落里找到一根伊尔塔换下来的羽毛，他的羽毛可比凯拉大多了，是蓝色和绿色混交在一起的颜色，非常美丽。艾伦把羽毛插在利威尔的口袋里：“这是利威尔你的新笔。”然后好像做了一件大事一样，孩子气地叉起腰来。利威尔就要去捏捏他的细腰，把他逗得格格地笑起来。

玩够了，两个人才轮流来喂伊尔塔，凯拉贴着利威尔又开始呼噜起来了。

 

到底是从什么时候开始的呢？艾伦也不清楚了，总之后来他就跟利威尔一个房间睡觉了。国王的床没有他想象中的奢华，甚至只是跟他自己房间里的床差不多，只不过他房间里的是单人床，这个是宽敞的双人床。

那是一个冬天的晚上，他们在双人床上相拥而眠，凯拉躺在他们的被子上休息。突然凯拉就醒了，站起来拱拱利威尔和艾伦的脸，艾伦皱了皱眉头，把脸埋进利威尔的怀里，缩了缩身子。

但是凯拉仍然没有放弃，用软软的爪垫碰碰暴露在外的利威尔的脸，利威尔发出不耐烦的声音，推开了她的爪子。

“呜……”凯拉有些着急了，靠近他们一些，结果一爪踩在艾伦的腰上，艾伦终于不耐烦地睁开金眸不满地看着凯拉。

“干嘛啊。”凯拉抬头看向城堡后屋子的方向，警觉地竖起耳朵，跺了跺爪子。艾伦仔细听了一下，似乎是有什么东西在叫。

艾伦一下子坐起身来，连带着把被子掀开了一点点，寒冷的空气就这么毫不留情地钻进被窝里。利威尔被弄醒了，疑惑地看着坐起来的艾伦。

突然，艾伦听出来了，他迅速在衣架上随便拿了件衣服穿上就往外跑，连鞋都来不及穿。

“喂，艾伦！”

凯拉跟着艾伦往外跑，外面正在下小雪，艾伦从城堡里跑到屋子里，脚早就冷的没有了知觉，寒风在耳边咧咧作响，手指冰凉得跟冰块一样。他掏出魔杖点亮屋子里的煤油灯。伊尔塔还在二楼嘶叫，一边扑着巨大的翅膀，摸索着二楼的起降台，然后直接从二楼掉到一楼来，跌跌撞撞地跑到长老旁边。

克里克也没有了平时的吵闹活泼，他紧贴着长老的腹部，缩成一小团。

艾伦的手掌抚上长老的头部，大概是感受到艾伦的存在，长老缓缓睁开浑浊的棕色眼睛，看着艾伦。他的呼吸沉重而缓慢——他快走到终点了。

利威尔这才赶上艾伦，先给他披上一件厚厚的大外套以免着凉，然后靠着艾伦，蹲在艾伦旁边。他一下子就明白了什么。凯拉蹭蹭长老头部，跟克里克一样紧贴着长老。

长老侧了侧头，挨向艾伦，闭上眼睛平静地迎接那一刻。一下，两下，三下……他的呼吸越来越慢，最后停止了。

利威尔抚摸了几下艾伦的脊背，发现他的脸上挂着泪珠。于是他抱住艾伦，试图给他多一些安慰和温暖。

 

艾伦做了个梦。他梦到伊尔塔飞起来了，这只拥有巨大羽翼的魔族在天空中飞舞，快乐地鸣叫着，显得非常自由愉快。

【飞起来！伊尔塔！飞起来！】

他听到自己这样喊着，追着伊尔塔在草地上奔跑着，凯拉陪伴在他身边，克里克也在。最后伊尔塔在某个地方一直盘旋，巨大美丽的尾羽张开着。在他旋转的中心，一只巨大的灰白色三角犀牛站着，用温和的眼睛看着艾伦。

他看到长老笑了，于是他走到长老跟前，长老不知从哪里得到了一片巨大的白色纱布，叼在嘴里，头一扬，纱布便把艾伦整个人盖住，一并被盖住的还有不知何时出现在他身边的利威尔，利威尔伸出手撩了撩纱布。透过纱布艾伦能朦朦胧胧地看到长老，他伸出手，碰到了长老粗糙熟悉的皮肤。

“再会。”

 

艾伦穿着白色简练又不失华丽的巫师服，走过撒着花瓣的纯白地毯，前方是神父和他的国王陛下兼恋人，左右两边坐着许多他认识和不认识的人。凯拉陪伴他走过去。他与利威尔并排站着，誓词一句句地从他嘴里蹦出来，他的注意力不在誓词上，他看到利威尔蓝灰色的眼睛里装着湖水，那是一片平静又温和的湖，他曾经无数次在夜晚睡觉前见过。偶尔会有一片片小小的浪花出现在里面，那时利威尔会架起他的双腿，把他带上高潮的巅峰。

他们分别伸出一只手，交叠地放在一起，神父把一条长长的白色丝绸披在他们手上，一卷一卷，把两只交叠的手包裹起来。

他只听到神父说，现在国王可以亲吻他的爱人了。

于是那双蓝灰色的眼睛靠近，他微微弯下腰，完成了这个吻。

他听不到仪式结束后人们站起来鼓掌，看不到下面兴奋蹦跳的克里克，抬头好奇地听着掌声的伊尔塔，他现在已经不想思考了，只想专注于这个吻。

 

酒宴后，利威尔扶着喝醉了的艾伦走回房间。他的青年醉的走路都走不稳，回到房间，利威尔把艾伦放到床上，青年一下子陷进被子里不肯起来。他摸摸艾伦的脸：“艾伦，起来洗澡了再睡。”

“嗯……”艾伦闭着眼睛，摇摇头。

“你不起来我就帮你洗了哦。”青年一点反应都没有，于是利威尔把他抱起来。走进浴室的时候凯拉也想跟进来。

“你也要洗澡吗？”

一听到利威尔这么问，大猫就愣住了，反应过来之后转身就跑，在大床旁边的地毯上躺下。

浴室里，利威尔把艾伦剥得一干二净，期间艾伦竟然没有醒，今天真的累坏他了，就连清洗过程也没有醒来。利威尔混着沐浴露抚摸着这具身体，心想明天早上再完成某件事情。

最后利威尔抱着头发湿漉漉的艾伦出来，他给艾伦套上一件内裤，但是湿着头睡觉不好，于是他问问凯拉：“你会风魔法吗？加热的那种。”

凯拉点点头，于是利威尔摆正艾伦的头部。凯拉正了正身子，额头上出现一个发着微光的小小法阵，里面吹出一股股暖暖的风。利威尔就时不时给艾伦转一下角度，这让他想起一次他在厨房里观看厨子烤鸭的画面，那时候也是厨子在转动烤鸭。真是够滑稽的。他忍住没有笑出声，最后把青年放到床上盖好被子，两人伴着凯拉的呼噜声一起坠入睡梦里。

 

第二天早晨，艾伦醒来，脑袋当机了好一会才发现自己昨晚醉倒了，记忆竟然断片了。

对了，还要喂克里克和伊尔塔。他刚想起身就被利威尔拉回被窝。

“那个……我要去喂他们……”

“我昨晚吩咐佩特拉去了，今天休息。”

艾伦看了一眼床下的毯子，凯拉不见了，或许是出去找佩特拉要早餐了。

于是他安心地躺回去，抱住旁边爱人精壮的身躯，可能是觉得还不过瘾，把腿也缠在上面，简直就是把利威尔当成了一个等身抱枕。

“昨晚……”

“昨晚你一回到房间就睡着了，给你洗澡也不醒。”

艾伦有点不好意思地蹭了蹭利威尔。就这样面对面躺了一会，或许是觉得无聊，艾伦突然起身伸出头舔了舔利威尔耳后的那一片剃得短短的头发。

“干嘛？”利威尔动了动，抓住他的头拉回来。

“我在给你理毛呀利威尔。”有一丝小狡猾在流连在艾伦金色的眼睛里，那双眼睛在笑。

“理毛？”利威尔翻身把他压在身下，也去舔艾伦靠近下颚的那一小片皮肤、

“哈哈哈……不要了，好痒……不要理毛了呀。”艾伦想推开利威尔，但显然利威尔不会就此罢休，他一路向下舔，吻过艾伦的喉结，舔过锁骨上的小小盆地，经过锁骨下方的浅浅河沟，最后偏移到一侧的乳珠上又舔又吻。

“咿呀——！”艾伦的手抓着利威尔顺滑的黑发，但是利威尔把他的手压到头两侧的枕头上，继续舔弄已经硬起来的小家伙。他侧过头，故意用虎牙戳弄已经红肿起来的乳珠，弄的艾伦忍不住扭动身躯想逃离。

扭动过程里，艾伦一不小心蹭过一个硬硬的，滚烫的物体，他明白那是什么了。利威尔抬眼看着他，蜜金色的眼眸里充斥着比蜂蜜还要甜的欲望，于是他吻上去，放开对艾伦双手的桎梏，往身下摸索，摆正下方的位置。艾伦则把利威尔抱住，努力回应这个吻，感受几根扩充的手指，最后是把他撑的满满的滚烫。

 

凯拉站在门外，紧闭的门后隐隐约约能听到床铺摇摆的吱呀声和呻吟声。她翻了个白眼，转身走到走廊上开着的窗户里，直接张开翅膀飞到克里克和伊尔塔的住处。

又是平静的一天呢。

END.

 

一点点小花絮【OOC注意】：  
卡尔拉：亲爱的！今天是我的生日，你愿意实现我的一个愿望吗？  
艾伦：什么愿望？妈妈你拿着长袍干什么？  
卡尔拉：妈妈想要一个女孩很久了，你愿意……  
艾伦：不不不，妈妈你不想要——no no no no no！别让我穿上它！  
卡尔拉：没关系，妈妈会给你一顶假发，这样别人就认不出你来啦！顺便帮我给佐耶小姐送点东西吧！  
艾伦（被套上长袍，挣扎中）：NO——！  
卡尔拉：晚上再去送，不是现在嘛~

 

一点后记：  
*凯拉是跟艾伦一起长大的XD  
*灵感来源的那首歌里有几个情节我想加进去，但是感觉加进去就有点不对劲了，所以没加。想加的情节：结婚后朝臣们被天花板上飞来飞去的怪物弄的很窘迫，以及艾伦在马车上依偎着利威尔说“我看见我们的城堡了。奇怪呀，有你在身边，它看起来更美了。”  
*增加了几只魔族，我还是忍不住把猫科动物加了进去了hhh  
*婚礼的灵感来源于驯龙高手3结尾小嗝嗝和阿斯翠的婚礼。  
*爆字数了我，写的很开心！


End file.
